tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ki-neticist
Ki-neticist Archetype The ki-neticist is an archetype of monk that denies both the traditionalist, disciplined to perfection doctrine of other monks, and the rampant, unpredictable means of the barbarian as methods of attaining self growth and power. Their internal abilities arise from the experimentation of synthesizing these two apparently opposing ideals, law and chaos. As a result, the ki-neticist's capabilities are honed and composed like the monk's, yet explosive and decisive like the barbarian's, though the sheer degree to which they embody either of these primal forces is lessened as a result. It may come as no surprise then to say that ki-neticists trend towards neutrality on the alignment axis of law and chaos. Their beliefs will tend to incorporate both the creative and destructive spontaneity of chaos and the regulatory and sustaining stasis of law as important forces. A ki-neticist cannot use their powers or gain new levels in this archetype if their beliefs or methods change to the point where they cannot fully commit to embracing both law and chaos internally, as the expression of their ki is fundamentally tied to this duality. They may act how they wish, and thus, this is not quite the same as an alignment restriction. The usage and situational relevance of this limitation is left to player and GM discretion. Abilities Ki Pool (Su) This ability functions as the normal unchained monk class feature, except the ki-neticist's ki pool is equal to 1/4 her monk level + her Wisdom modifier. A ki-neticit's current number of ki points cannot exceed her maximum ki-pool, any ki-points gained that exceed this maximum are lost. This ability alters Ki Pool. Burn (Ex) At 3rd level, a ki-neticist can overexert herself to channel more power than normal, pushing past the limit of what is safe for her body by accepting burn. A ki-neticist's can accept burn in order to replenish ki points from her ki pool. For each point of burn she accepts, a ki-neticist takes 1 point of nonlethal damage per character level, and replenishes ki points equal to her constitution modifier. This damage can’t be healed by any means other than getting a full night’s rest, which removes all burn and associated nonlethal damage. Nonlethal damage from burn can’t be reduced or redirected, and a ki-neticist incapable of taking nonlethal damage can’t accept burn. A ki-neticist can accept only 1 point of burn per round. This limit rises to 2 points of burn at 6th level, and rises by 1 additional point every 3 levels thereafter. A ki-neticist can’t choose to accept burn if it would put her total number of points of burn higher than 3 + her Constitution modifier (though she can be forced to accept more burn from a source outside her control). A ki-neticist who has accepted burn never benefits from abilities that allow her to ignore or alter the effects she receives from nonlethal damage. This ability replaces the Bonus Feats gained by the monk. Ki Overflow (Ex) At 3rd level, a ki-neticist’s body surges with latent ki energy whenever she accepts burn, causing the potency of her raw energy to influence her surroundings as a tactile sensation, whether visible as light or colour or merely felt as a dense gravity in the air, or any other appropriate thematic effect. In addition, she receives a bonus on her attack rolls with her unarmed strike equal to the total number of points of burn she currently has, to a maximum bonus of +1 for every 3 monk levels she possesses. She also receives a bonus on damage rolls with her unarmed strike equal to double the bonus on attack rolls. The ki-neticist can suppress the tactile effects of ki overflow by concentrating for 1 full round, but doing so suppresses all of this ability’s other benefits, as well. The next time the ki-neticist uses any ki power, the tactile effects and benefits return instantly. This ability replaces Stunning Fist. Feats Placeholder Prerequisites: This class may eventually have feats to expand the interaction between the monk's Style Strike and the ki-neticist's Ki Overflow.Category:Homerules